Ingredients
Ingredients are a group of items appearing in the Rusty Lake series, used to create other objects. They are common in both cookery and alchemy, combining properties of each material into a new item with aspects of the ingredients used. Rusty Lake Hotel Various ingredients appear in Rusty Lake Hotel, which the player must collect in order to prepare five dinners. There are fifteen ingredients in total; five pieces of meat and ten optional ingredients, with three ingredients total needed to create each meal. The five types of meat are found in each room of Rusty Lake Hotel, after killing each of the five guests. In addition, two extra ingredients can be used for each piece of meat, adding extra flavour and improving the player's score. For every meal, one extra ingredient is found inside the guests' room and one is found in the Hotel lobby. * Mr. Deer: Deer Steak ** Mushrooms are found in the painting in the lobby, after answering the telephone on the first night. ** Rosemary is found on the deer skull in Room 1, after the left antler has been extended. * Mr. Boar: Wild Boar Ribs ** Red Wine is found by the lobby windows, after Ms. Pheasant has been killed. ** Tomatoes are found in the toilet of Room 2, after Mr. Boar has been fed two sandwiches. * Ms. Pheasant: Pheasant Breast ** White Wine is found by the dining room door, after Mrs. Pigeon has been killed. ** Thyme is found on the clock in Room 3. * Mr. Rabbit: Rabbit Stew ** Carrots are found in Mr. Crow's pocket on the second night. ** White Beans are found behind a mark on Mr. Owl's picture, if cut with a knife. * Mrs. Pigeon: Pigeon Wing ** Potatoes are given by Mr. Bat after the player catches him on the third night. ** Blackberries are found in the beak of the Young Bird, if they are repeatedly shocked. In addition to these dinners, a Bloody Mary cocktail can be made for Mr. Deer, and a sandwich can be made for Mr. Boar, made of bread, lettuce and his own faeces. A bowl of corn can also be given to Mrs. Pigeon, but this contains only one ingredient: Corn. Cube Escape: Theatre Six bottles of drinks are found behind the bar of Rusty Lake Theatre. When mixed together in the shaker provided, valid combinations of drinks can be made into one of four cocktails and given to the barfly, Bob. * Screwdriver Cocktail: 2x Vodka, 2x Orange Juice * Harvey Wallbanger: 2x Vodka, 1x Orange Juice, 1x Galliano * Bloody Mary: 1x Vodka, 1x Tabasco, 2x Blood * Gin Tonic: 2x Gin, 2x Tonic The recipes for all of these, except the Gin Tonic, are given to the player in game. The Gin Tonic was given as part of a competition. Rusty Lake: Roots In Rusty Lake: Roots, ingredients are mostly used through alchemy, in the final stage of the game. Starting from only four base components, the player can combine and expand their number of reagents, and eventually create the Elixir of Life. A number of other items can also be made, but have no further purpose. A full list can be found on the Alchemy page. Gallery Category:Objects